Flamme Foudroyante
by Mira-chan14
Summary: Pour chaque chose reçue, il faut en abandonner une autre de même valeur. En alchimie, c'est la loi fondamentale de l'échange équivalent. La transmutation humaine constitue son tabou ultime. Nul ne peut enfreindre cet interdit. Et pourtant, Sarah Hughes l'a fait. Elle n'est pas revenue indemne et est déterminée à récupérer ce qu'elle a perdu...Mais le chemin sera semé d'embûches...
1. Chapter 1

C'est ma première fiction sur Fullmetal, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira x)

* * *

Roy regardait par la fenêtre du train d'un air blasé, les sourcils froncés. Le babillage de Hughes commençait à l'agacer mais le rassurait en même temps. La guerre était belle et bien terminée et c'était un réel soulagement après l'enfer qu'ils avaient tous vécus. Même elle. Il n'aurait jamais pensé tomber sur la fille de son maître dans un tel brasier.

- Et je vais te présenter Gracia. Et ma sœur, aussi. Elle s'appelle Sarah, elle a vingt et un ans.

Roy étouffa un bâillement. Décidément, Maes restait infatigable. Et pourtant, cela faisait des heures qu'ils étaient dans ce train, rentrant au pays comme des héros. Tu parles d'un héros ! Un meurtrier de pauvres innocents, oui ! Cette guerre l'avait changé et déterminé dans sa décision d'atteindre les sommets. Il avait vu trop de morts, trop de sang, trop d'innocents massacrés sur l'ordre d'un seul homme.

Le train s'arrêta et Maes se leva d'un seul bond, tout excité. Roy eut un sourire moqueur. L'amour rendait définitivement stupide. Heureusement pour lui, il n'était pas aussi mièvre que son ami et jamais ne le deviendrait.

Se massant la nuque, le soldat suivit Maes d'un pas lourd, observant les retrouvailles de ce couple. Son regard se perdit dans le vague. Personne ne l'attendait, lui. Cependant, voir tous ces soldats retrouver leurs proches lui réchauffait le cœur et lui permettait d'oublier, durant quelques instants, la guerre de laquelle il revenait.

- Je te présentes Roy. Roy, voici Gracia.

Hughes avait décidément de la chance. Le sourire de cette femme était si doux, si contagieux...Oui, il comprenait qu'on puisse tout faire pour que ce sourire continue d'étirer ses lèvres.

- Maes m'a tellement parlé de vous !

- Où est Sarah, au fait ? Demanda Maes en la cherchant des yeux.

A ces mots, le visage de Gracia s'assombrit.

- J'ai préféré attendre de te revoir plutôt que de te dire ça par lettre.

Roy esquissa quelques pas pour leur laisser de l'intimité, mais Hughes l'intima d'un geste à rester avec eux.

- Tu ferais mieux de t'asseoir, Maes.

Hughes crispa les mâchoires, mais resta néanmoins debout.

- Il se trouve que tes parents...On été victimes d'un meurtrier...Sarah en a réchappé...Mais...Elle a tenté...Le tabou ultime. Finit Gracia en chuchotant.

Roy sursauta. Hughes avait omis de lui dire que sa sœur était une alchimiste. Et le fait qu'elle ait commis l'interdit...Maes s'était finalement assis, et lui, qui s'était montré si fort pendant la guerre, aidant Roy dans ses mauvais jours, lui devait subir de perdre ses parents en rentrant au pays.

- Où est Sarah ?

- Chez moi. Mais...Prépares-toi, elle n'est plus la même. Le tabou coûte de perdre quelque chose.

Ces paroles énigmatiques intriguèrent Roy au plus haut point et il fronça les sourcils. C'était un étrange retour auquel ils avaient le droit.

* * *

Au fond du jardin, se trouvait un fauteuil roulant, tourné dos aux arrivants. Une jeune fille y est installée, ses cheveux auburn pendant dans son dos, emmêlés. En s'approchant, ils purent voir que ses épaules étaient voûtées, comme si elles supportaient tout le poids ou tout le malheur du monde.

Gracia avait préféré laisser Maes et Roy à l'entrée du jardin. Roy avait posé la main sur l'épaule de Maes en signe de soutien. Son ami en avait bien besoin après ce qu'il subissait.

- Sarah ?

Les épaules de la jeune fille s'affaissèrent plus encore à l'entente de la voix de son frère. Que s'était-il donc passé pour qu'elle devienne ainsi? Se demanda Maes. Sarah avait toujours été enjouée, joyeuse, elle apportait la joie de vivre malgré son mauvais caractère et sa susceptibilité.

- Sarah ? Répata Maes en se rapprochant.

Roy vit clairement les poings posés sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil se serrer et les jointures devenir blanches. Maes s'agenouilla devant le fauteuil, plongeant son regard dans celui de sa sœur et Roy resta spectateur de la scène, se sentant de trop.

- Dis-moi...Dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé. Après...Leur mort, qu'as-tu fait ?

Hughes avait buté sur les mots, mais il ne lâchait pas sa sœur du regard.

- Tu te rappelles que j'ai appris l'alchimie de foudre ?

Roy écarquilla les yeux de surprise tandis que Maes acquiesçait. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'une alchimie de ce type et il se prit à imaginer ce qu'un combat entre les flammes et la foudre pourrait donner.

- J'ai perfectionné cet art pendant que tu combattais à Ishval. Quand ils sont morts...J'ai cru que je pourrais les ramener. J'ai cru que je serais capable de réaliser deux transmutations humaines. Quelle arrogance...

Le ton était amer, rude, froid. Il lui faisait penser à un soldat ayant vécu la guerre.

- Je suis parvenue devant ce qu'on pourrait appeler « la porte de la vérité » et ai été punie pour ce que j'ai fait. Pour avoir souhaité que tu puisses revoir nos parents, j'ai perdu ma jambe droite et mon œil gauche.

Elle dégagea ses cheveux sur ses mots, dévoilant un fin bandeau noir sur son crâne, cachant probablement son œil vide.

- C'est Gracia qui m'a trouvée et ramenée ici. Est-ce que...Tu pourras...Me pardonner un jour ?

Sans un mot, Maes caressa les cheveux de sa tête.

- Tu as toujours voulu faire des choses impossibles, pas vrai ? Et ce, depuis que tu es toute petite. Alors je suis sûr, que tu seras capable de récupérer ton corps.

- Récupérer ? Mais...

- Ne me fais pas acheter un automail pour rien. Tu sais que la rééducation sera douloureuse en plus.

- Mais tu ne peux pas me pardonner aussi facilement !

- Il me semble que tu as été assez punie et que tu culpabilises assez. Inutiles pour moi d'en rajouter. Je veux revoir ton sourire et pas cet air malheureux qui ne te va pas.

Roy se dandina d'un pied sur l'autre, regardant de l'autre côté d'un air gêné. Pourquoi donc Maes avait voulu qu'il vienne avec lui ?

- Je voulais te présenter un ami à moi. Il est alchimiste d'état. Si je me souviens bien, en rencontrer un était ton plus grand rêve, non ? Alors imagines quand tu auras cet automail, ce que ce serait d'en affronter un ?

Roy comprenait maintenant toute la stratégie de Hughes. La pousser à faire ce dont elle rêvait pour la pousser à se relever de cette épreuve et à rester déterminée. Il avait fait de même avec lui pendant la guerre, lorsqu'il faiblissait. Et cela avait toujours marché.

Le fauteuil pivota et Roy croisa l'oeil valide de Sarah Hughes. Vert vif, il reflétait la même détermination dont son frère avait fait preuve à Ishval. Dès ce jour, ce fut comme une promesse. Le jour où elle irait mieux, ils se combattraient tous les deux.

* * *

Roy sonna chez Gracia, où Maes et Sarah vivaient depuis la fin de la guerre. Il n'arrivait que rarement à esquiver les invitations à dîner de son frère d'armes. Ce fut Gracia qui lui ouvrit, tous sourires comme à son habitude quoiqu'elle parut fatiguée.

- Sarah s'est fait poser son automail aujourd'hui. La rééducation n'est pas évidente.

De fait, des gémissements se faisaient entendre du salon. Roy n'y alla pas, il n'avait que peu de contacts avec Sarah car la douleur qui hantait son œil montrait qu'elle avait vécu l'enfer à sa manière et que contrairement à lui, elle était loin d'en être sortie. Et surtout, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment elle pouvait se montrer si énergique, si joyeuse après ce qui lui était arrivé.

Elle se joignit même à eux pour le dîner, malgré les gouttes de sueur qui ruisselaient sur son visage. Il avait entendu dire que lorsqu'on connectait les nerfs à un automail, c'était extrêmement douloureux.

- Il semblerait que notre combat approche, Colonel Mustang.

Elle avait toujours cette sorte de réserve envers lui et il était persuadé qu'après le fameux combat qu'elle réclamait et que Maes lui avait fait promettre d'honorer, cela changerait.

- Ne mets pas la charrue avant les bœufs. Tu as encore quelques mois devant toi.

- Non. Parce qu'après ce combat, je compte bien devenir alchimiste d'état.

* * *

Un petit avis ? La fiction compte déjà dix chapitres que je suis actuellement en train de corriger ^^


	2. Lightning Alchemist

_Voila la suite, en espérant que ça vous plaise toujours^^_

* * *

_Elle sentait sa jambe disparaître. Puis elle voyait un être blanc devant une énorme porte noire. Un grand sourire retroussait ses lèvres alors que d'étranges mains noires sortaient de la porte et se saisissaient d'elle. En vain, elle essayait de leur échapper. Au début l'expérience fut douloureuse, mais elle vit ensuite ce qu'on pouvait appeler « La Vérité ». _

_- Laisses-moi voir plus !_

_- Tu ne peux pas. Ton œil et ta jambe ne te permettent pas plus, jeune arrogante._

_Avec effroi, elle avait vu les parties de son corps se greffer à l'être blanc._

_- Mais..Je voulais seulement..._

_- Tu as été arrogante et tu en paies le prix. Comme ceux qui l'ont fait avant toi et ceux qui le feront après toi._

_Elle « réintégrait » son corps et la douleur se faisait indescriptible. En redressant la tête, elle avait vu une forme humaine dans son cercle de transmutation. Elle n'avait même pas été capable de ramener leurs parents. L'être qu'elle avait crée semblait être un mélange de deux personnes : ses cheveux étaient ceux d'une femme, de même que le visage...Le corps cependant avait la morphologie d'un homme. Ce n'est pas qu'elle avait échoué...Elle les avait tous les deux ramenés en un seul être. Pas étonnant qu'il ne soit pas viable..._

En sursaut et en sueur, Sarah ouvrit les yeux. Bon sang, toujours ce même cauchemar où elle revivait la même scène, nuit après nuit. Heureusement, il y avait trop de bruit à l'étage du dessous pour que Maes ou Gracia ne l'entendent. En effet, Maes avait invité ses amis militaires (Jean Havoc, Riza Hawkeye, Kain Fuery et Roy Mustang) pour décompresser de la tonne de travail qu'ils recevaient après la guerre. Gracia avait préféré les laisser seuls et était sortie avec des amies à elle.

Sarah les entendait rire et cela l'aida à calmer sa nervosité ainsi que les battements précipités de son cœur. Elle se rappelait de la réaction de son frère lorsqu'elle avait annoncé qu'elle souhaitait entrer au sein de l'armée en tant qu'alchimiste d'état.

_- ...Alchimiste d'état._

_Maes la fixa d'un air désapprobateur. _

_- Et devenir chien de l'armée ? Je sais comment sont perçus les alchimistes et il est hors de question que tu vives cet enfer !_

_Il tapa la main sur la table comme pour montrer plus vivement son désaccord. _

_- Je sais déjà ce qu'est l'enfer et vu que je suis majeure, tu ne pourras pas m'en empêcher !_

_Les deux Hughes s'étaient affrontés du regard, aucun ne voulant céder le terrain à l'autre. _

_- Tu ne dis rien, Roy ?_

_- Hey, vos affaires de famille ne me regardent pas ne m'y mêles pas !_

_- Tu sais ce que vivent les alchimistes..._

_- Je sais aussi que c'est toi qui lui as dit de tout faire pour récupérer son corps..._

_Cette déclaration lui valut un regard noir de la part de Maes et le premier sourire de Sarah. Son frère n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que d'accepter sa décision même s'il ne l'approuvait pas. _

Incapable de trouver le sommeil désormais, elle se leva et en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible, se rendit dans la cuisine, près du salon d'où lui parvenaient les éclats de rire. Il était étonnant d'entendre des gens qui avaient vu des gens mourir et pris des vies rire avec autant de désinvolture. Sarah se servit un verre d'eau qu'elle avala d'un trait. Elle se rendit brusquement compte qu'elle s'était endormie et que ce n'était pas plus mal. Au moins ne serait-elle pas gênée si elle croisait quelqu'un.

Elle était tellement en forme qu'elle se rendit dans le jardin, afin d'admirer les cieux, les étoiles lui faisant des clins d'oeil. Elle avait beau y réfléchir, elle ne voyait pas comment elle pourrait récupérer son corps. Elle ne savait même pas si c'était faisable. Elle ferma son œil valide, écoutant le murmure du vent dans les haies que Maes mettait toujours du temps à couper et que Gracia lui rappelait de faire chaque fin de semaine. Encore une chose qu'elle ne comprenait pas : le fait que Maes ne lui en veuille pas et agisse avec elle comme il l'avait toujours fait.

Elle poussa un faible soupir et sursauta lorsqu'une veste fut jetée sur elle.

- Vraiment pas raisonnable de sortir par ce vent froid.

L'odeur de cigarette lui parvint. Havoc. Elle haussa les épaules.

- J'avais besoin de réfléchir.

- Toujours décidée à devenir alchimiste ? Sans attendre de réponse, Havoc enchaîna. J'ai jamais compris cette fascination qu'ont les gens pour cette science qu'est l'alchimie.

- Probablement qu'ils l'assimilent à de la magie vu les prouesses qu'on peut faire.

- 'Sont bien cons.

Sarah ne put empêcher un sourire amer de retrousser ses lèvres. Il y a deux ans de cela, elle faisait elle-même partie de ces cons, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende compte de ce que sa magie pouvait produire comme horreurs. Cruelle désillusion.

- Au fait, paraît que le colonel et le sous-lieutenant vont rendre visite à des alchimistes qui auraient fait des transmutations extraordinaires.

- Je crois que j'ai eu ma dose de transmutations extraordinaires, essaya-t-elle de plaisanter.

Havoc écrasa sa cigarette sous son talon avant de retourner à l'intérieur.

- Oublies pas de me rendre ma veste.

Elle acquiesça et se redressa. Elle n'avait pas tenté l'alchimie depuis sa dernière transmutation et se dit que c'était le moment. Pourquoi pas, après tout ? Il faudrait bien qu'elle réessaie un jour, non ? Et surtout si elle voulait devenir alchimiste d'état ! Elle décida de créer de petits objets en bois.

La lumière bleutée attira le colonel Mustang, qui sortit dans le jardin.

- Sans joindre les mains ? Souffla-t-il d'un air admiratif.

- Je ne m'en étais pas rendue compte.

Le regard de Roy était curieux et elle se décida à utiliser l'alchimie de foudre. Elle avait appris cette alchimie sur des bases trouvées dans un livre et l'avait peaufinée elle-même. Mais elle se refusait de la mettre à l'écrit. C'était son secret. Comme Mustang, elle devait claquer des doigts pour que cela fonctionne. La foudre se décomposait et se recomposait à l'aide de l'air et elle pouvait l'envoyer dans la direction qu'elle voulait et même choisir son intensité.

- On dirait que notre combat approche, marmonna le colonel en croisant les bras sur son torse.

- C'est de ce combat que se décidera si je postulerais pour le poste ou pas.

Ç'a avait été la seule manière de faire accepter à Maes son admission dans l'armée. Roy acquiesça, même si pour lui, il n'y avait pas de doute à avoir.

- Maintenant ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Pourquoi pas ? Répondit Roy, se délestant de son manteau noir qu'il alla poser dans un coin.

C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait sans son uniforme de l'armée et c'était...Bizarre. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude. Les yeux noirs du colonel la vrillèrent alors qu'ils se mettaient en garde. Etant donné qu'il avait combattu à Ishval, elle était sûre de ne pas la battre, d'autant plus qu'elle n'avait jamais utilisé son alchimie pour se battre.

Sans prévenir, Roy claqua des doigts et elle esquiva son attaque d'un cheveu. Voyant que le ton était donné, Sarah claqua à son tour des doigts. Roy lança une flamme en retour, plus précise encore. Sarah ne se fit cependant pas toucher et visa avec plus de précision à son tour, même si elle doutait de toucher l'alchimiste de flammes.

La foudre et les flammes se rencontrèrent et une formidable explosion en découla. Les soldats restés à l'intérieur de la maison en sortirent. Roy fixa Maes.

- Désolé. Mais elle peut prétendre au titre.

* * *

Sarah pressa nerveusement ses mains l'une contre l'autre et entra dans la salle. Des alchimistes bien plus jeunes qu'elle avaient du passer cet examen alors pourquoi se sentait-elle aussi stressée ? Elle avait réussi les tests théoriques et psychologiques avec brio. Ne restait qu'à faire une démonstration de son alchimie. Pas de quoi avoir peur, si ?

Elle jeta un regard dans la pièce remplie de soldats et aperçut le général King Bradley en personne. Mais pourquoi ? Se demanda-t-elle. Qu'avait-elle de si particulier pour que le chef du pays se déplace en personne ? En y réfléchissant avec plus de concentration, elle trouva. Probablement du fait de son alchimie qui n'était pas connue.

- Mademoiselle Hughes ? Faites-donc une démonstration de votre savoir à son excellence.

Rien que ça ? Ce qu'elle pensait faire était culotté...Mais pourquoi ne pas tenter ? En relevant la tête, elle croisa le regard stoïque de Roy qui ne la quittait pas des yeux. Elle était sûre que la suite allait lui plaire et esquissa un petit sourire en coin.

Elle joignit l'index et le pouce et se concentra. Si elle manquait sa cible d'un millimètre, elle était morte. Une goutte de sueur glissa le long de sa tempe et elle inspira profondément avant de claquer des doigts. L'éclair alla frapper le mur à quelques centimètres du général, qui eut un sourire.

- Bien joué, jeune fille. Je suis impressionné.

Elle fut congédiée d'un geste, sans savoir si elle avait réussi ou non. Elle attendit ce qui lui parut être une éternité devant le secrétariat.

- Mademoiselle Hughes ? Vous devez vous rendre dans le bureau du colonel Mustang.

Le cœur accélérant, elle se rendit au bureau, toqua et entra.

- Sacrément culotté ce que tu as tenté. Commenta Roy, la fixant avec amusement. Mais c'est sûrement ce qui t'a valu de réussir.

Il lui fit signe de s'asseoir face à lui et posa une feuille ainsi qu'une montre en argent face à elle. Elle saisit la montre sans trop y croire et la tourna entre ses mains d'un air ahuri.

- Bienvenue dans l'armée, Lightning Alchemist. Plutôt bien trouvé comme nom.

Le nom lui plaisait assez. Il lui correspondait tout à fait !

- Pourquoi son excellence s'est déplacée ?

- Tu es la première femme alchimiste.

Non seulement son alchimie était inconnue, mais en plus, elle était la première femme ?

- Tu es placée sous mes ordres en tant qu'assistante et garde du corps. Il semblerait que son excellence estime que nos alchimies sont complémentaires.

- Mais je n'ai même pas fait mes preuves et je ne sais pas tenir une arme...

- Le lieutenant Hawkeye te formera. Elle ne sera pas plus tendre parce qu'elle te connaît.

* * *

Elle se montra intransigeante et dure. Mais ça en valait la peine, estima Sarah lorsqu'elle regarda la cible criblée de trous, tous visés. Elle avait souvent voulu abandonner et elle l'aurait fait si Riza ne l'avait pas autant houspillée. Dans ses mauvais jours, elle l'avait vraiment détestée et l'aurait bien envoyée au diable. Mais elle faisait maintenant partie des soldats d'Améstrys et elle se devait d'obéir à ses supérieurs. Elle avait choisi cette voie et elle se devait de s'y tenir, où Maes regretterait de l'avoir finalement autorisée à en faire partie.

* * *

Le jour où elle tira sur un homme pour la première fois, c'était lors de l'arrestation du célèbre Barry le Boucher, celui qui avait fait vingt-trois victimes. C'était Roy qui avait arrêté sa folie meurtrière et dans une dernière tentative pour garder sa liberté, le boucher avait foncé avec son hachoir sur le colonel. Aussitôt, Sarah avait tiré quelques balles d'avertissements. Comme ça ne l'avait pas arrêté, elle avait visé et lui avait tiré dans le genou. La jeune femme fixa son arme avec effroi avant de croiser le regard de Roy. Elle était définitivement devenue un chien de l'armée.

* * *

L'été suivant son admission, Maes demanda Gracia en mariage. Sarah se mit alors à rechercher un appartement, décidant de laisser leur intimité au couple. D'autant plus que la chambre qu'elle occupait pouvait servir pour un éventuel futur enfant. La cérémonie se déroulerait aux Pâques de l'année prochaine et bien qu'elle attendit cet événement avec impatience, elle se mit à se demander si elle ne serait pas de trop dans la famille...

* * *

A bientôt pour la suite ^^


End file.
